No estoy celoso
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: "Estás confundiendo, amigo mío. Yo no estaba celoso. Además, sí quieres saborear a Kowalski, ¡hazlo! ¡Todo lo que quieras! No es mi problema, porque no estoy celoso." Post- Private y la fábrica de Winkys. Humanizados. Lemon (relaciones sexuales) Slash (relación chicoxchico) Si no te gusta, por favor no leas. Skico. Leve Kovate.


_**No estoy celoso**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no me pertenecen, éstos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Este fic es un reto que KovatePrivalski97 me ha impuesto 7u7**_

_**Resumen: "Estás confundiendo, amigo mío. Yo no estaba celoso. Además, sí quieres saborear a Kowalski, ¡hazlo! ¡Todo lo que quieras, amigo! No es mi problema, porque no estoy celoso." Está seguro de eso. Post- Private y la fábrica de Winkys. Humanizados. Lemon. Slash.**_

_**Advertencias: Humanizados. Post- capítulo Private y la fábrica de Winkys. Lemon (relaciones sexuales) Slash (relación chicoxchico) Si no te gusta, abstente de leer.**_

* * *

Skipper no pudo evitar gemir cuando la lengua de Rico invadió su boca. Por instinto, lo tomó firmemente del cuello de su camisa para evitar que rompiera el contacto de inmediato. A tientas retrocedieron hasta chocar con la pared.

-R-Rico... -jadeó cuando el experto en armas empezó a lamerle el cuello. Las manos ágiles de Skipper descendieron un poco e hicieron lo posible por quitarle la camisa a Rico, pero debido a su desesperación no era tan fácil cómo le gustaría que fuera.

Rico se carcajeó, apenas separándose un poco de Skipper y lo ayudó en su laboriosa tarea.

-¡Calla soldado, que no me tienes muy contento! -se quejó el líder. Entonces el aludido paseó su palma por la cintura de Skipper, tanteando terreno.

Por un momento Skipper pareció recapacitar y recordar el por qué estaba enojado con su soldado, pero entonces él empezó a despojarlo de su camisa mientras mordisqueaba su oreja. No podía analizar rápidamente lo que sucedía, pues los movimientos de Rico eran más rápidos que él. Cuando pudo reaccionar, se dio cuenta de que su pantalón yacía en sus tobillos.

Rico descendía por su cuerpo, lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando. Entonces, cuando quedó completamente arrodillado frente a él, Rico osó posar ambas palmas abiertas en sus nalgas y darle un pequeño empujón. Se estremeció al sentir su lengua recorrer su miembro por encima de la tela.

Posicionó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Rico, incitándolo a continuar con su tarea, mientras la otra la mordía para evitar gemir demasiado alto. Private seguramente seguiría despierto. Lentamente las manos de Rico le quitaron la ropa interior, revelando su endurecido miembro, el cual engulló sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces.

Mordió tan fuerte que se hizo una herida en la mano, y aún así, el placer seguía cegándolo. Rico tomaba firmemente su miembro y lentamente lo introducía en su boca, lamía y recorría.

-Sigue... e-es una orden.- jadeó, arqueándose contra la puerta. Los ojos de su amante brillaron peligrosamente y entonces repitió el procedimiento que había seguido hasta entonces, pero de una manera más lenta y tortuosa. Su lengua retiró un poco de líquido pre-seminal que se encontraba en la punta, y se dedicó a saborearlo.

Skipper sentía que iba a explotar, y entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Pero Rico no se detuvo.

-¡Hey, Skipper! -llamó Kowalski al otro lado de la puerta, causándole más excitación por la probabilidad de ser descubiertos.

-¿S-Sí?

El teniente, confundido, se aclaró la garganta.

-Private, quiere... bueno, ¿está todo bien allí adentro, Skipper?

-¡P-Perfe-ecto! -Rico ahora penetraba lentamente su entrada con uno de sus dedos, sin dejar de hacerle sexo oral.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Dí de una vez qué sucede con Private! -ordenó en un momento de alivio. Su cuerpo no resistiría por mucho tiempo. Estaba muy caliente y Rico parecía impacientarse también.

-Sí, sí. Perdón. Private quiere ir por una pizza pero le he dicho qué no porque ya es tarde y su estómago podría revolverse.

-¡Dám... selo! -se corrigió, justo cuando Rico se levantó para volver a tomar su boca. Seguía tanteando sus caderas. Sus sexos se rozaron y él no dejaba de penetrarle, ahora con dos dedos.

-Pero, Skipper...

-¡Hazlo, Kowalski! -gritó desesperado.- Sólo... llévalo a un buen restaurante y a un hotel decente, ¡hagan lo que quieran, soldado! -estaba delirando por el placer, confundiendo las situaciones.

Afuera, Kowalski estaba congelado. En cambio, Rico ya se había retirado la ropa interior, mostrando su excitación.

-¡Es una orden! -refutó Skipper, antes de que se le ocurriera replicar.

-De... de acuerdo.

Cuando por fin se zanjó la discusión con Kowalski, Skipper abrazó a Rico y rodeó su cintura con las piernas. Éste ya estaba preparado. Dejó de estimular su entrada y lo colocó entre su cuerpo y la puerta.

El miembro del experto en armas empezó a introducirse en él. Mordió el hombro de Rico para no gemir mientras él empezaba a penetrarlo, primero lento y profundo, para después tomar un ritmo más rápido.

Dejó muchas marcas en la espalda de Rico, pero el placer era inmenso. Su cuerpo lo traicionó, por lo que no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo. Manchó el torso musculoso de Rico y, momentos después, Rico hizo lo propio en su entrada.

Entre jadeos, sus labios se unían espontánea y traviesamente. Las manos del experto en armas aún recorrían el cuerpo de su líder. Entonces, Rico sonrió travieso y comentó.

-¿_Ya no estás celoso_?

-¿D-De qué hablas, soldado? -jadeó, regresando los pies al suelo.

-_Por lo de Kowalski_. _Ya sabes_.

Entonces Skipper recordó que ayer, intentando recuperar los últimos paquetes de winkys de la fábrica que cerraría esa misma tarde, Rico había limpiado el cuerpo de Kowalski del caramelo que tenía encima. ¡Casi se tragaba su ropa! Sonrojado, el líder negó.

-Estás confundiendo, amigo mío. Yo no estaba celoso.- la mirada de Rico indicaba que éste no le creía. Pero de todos modos, añadiendo más leña al fuego, no pudo contenerse en comentar.- Además, sí quieres saborear a Kowalski, ¡hazlo! ¡Todo lo que quieras, amigo! No es mi problema, porque no estoy celoso.

La afirmación de Skipper se vio silenciada por los labios de Rico reclamando su boca.

-_Prefiero saborearte a ti_.- susurró el experto en armas. Y añadió.- _Además, creo que Kowalski debe estar ocupado con Private en este momento._

* * *

_**¡Esto es todo por ahora! ¿Les gustó el lemon? ¡A mi me ha divertido! **_

_**KovatePrivalski97, espero lo hayas disfrutado xD **_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
